Dying to Love You
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.7up!JungWoo and Tae Yeon are vampires and JungWoo has yet to find a mate. He has quietly accepted his fate until he meets QueMin but will GohmHahm let her fall into the arms of Darkness? And will Kun so easily give up JungWoo?
1. Chapter One

Simply Hopeless here and this is my first Kill Me Kiss Me story. I like the first volume best because Tae was in it but the others are memorable too. I had a vampire story in my head for so long that I had to do it with one of the animes I liked so I choose this one. So I do hope you enjoy and look forward to your comments.

Dying to Love You

Chapter One

Jung-Woo stared out the window gazing down at the people hurrying by in the pouring rain. Schoolgirls coming back from school chattered animatedly as they shared each other's umbrellas while businessmen sloshed around importantly in their business suits.

The sun had all but given up shining behind the clouds and that was what he liked above all. No rays dared to peek over the billowing storm clouds that cloaked the city. It seemed the only time he could go out in the daytime these days without fearing getting burnt to death.

He had heard the soft clicking of the door as someone entered his room. They kicked at some clothes left on the floor before standing behind him waiting for him to notice them. But he didn't as he turned his eyes back to the street.

"You must feed Jung Woo… there is no avoiding that," Tae leaned her chin against Jung-Woo's shoulder before snaking her arms around his waist. "You know you like the taste… the power of—"

"Stop!" Jung-Woo pushed her away from him before turning around and glaring at Tae. "I am not like the others and you know that," Jung-Woo narrowed his eyes accusingly before sighing. "I never wanted in this life."

"Damn sometimes I wonder if you are my cousin." Tae looked at him through lowered lashes before looking away. "You can not fight what you were nearly born with. You just have to live with it."

"But that's the god damn point. We aren't living!" He took a flowerpot and threw it against the wall making Tae wince as it collided with the wall.

"Damn Jung-Woo, calm the fuck down. It's not like the world is going to end because you're a vampire. It's just the hand we are dealt. You think I wouldn't like to go sunbathing or watch a sunrise? Don't be so selfish," Tae crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

"I just can't adjust Tae. I don't want to," Jung-Woo sighed before he took out a straw and began to gnaw at the end.

Tae growled and snatched the straw away before walking back to the window. She had come to cheer him up but right now he was bringing her down. It seemed more morbid in there then in a graveyard.

"Let's go out Jung-Woo and party. It's the perfect night to break your fast. I mean feeding on rats is not what I call a good time. You need fresh human blood, maybe one of those giggling school girls," she pointed a finger down at a random girl and smiled. "Hey I remember her from somewhere."

"Who?" Jung-Woo looked over Tae's shoulder with a fresh straw in his mouth to see. His eyes fell onto a tall girl with black pigtails sticking out as she ran quickly across the street, her backpack over her head. She brushed her wet bangs back from her face scowling at the cursed sky for having to rain the day she forgot her umbrella. And that's when her eyes flickered up to meet his.

"I don't recognize her," Jung-Woo stepped away quickly looking blankly at the wall. His back leaned against the window.

"Bull shit. I think I know her name. She's Que… Que-Min. Yes that's right. She was that chick who followed you around like a lost puppy when we were little. I thought it was kind of cute." Tae smiled teasingly before standing up straight. "Party time is in an hour so change or I'll stuff your head under the faucet."

"Yeah, yeah just go and leave me alone to my thoughts," Jung-Woo waved her off making sure she closed the door before turning around to look out the window again.

"I don't think I remember Que-Min… but I will," Jung-Woo mused before walking away from the window. It was something about her that brushed at his memory, too far away to remember but too close to just ignore. He then sat cross-legged by the television set before unpausing the game he had been playing.

OUTSIDE JUNG-WOO'S DOOR

"So did you even ask the asshole if he's ready to find a mate?" Ga-Woon gathered the frustrated Tae into his arms and kissed her neck.

"Mmm… no not yet. I'm still trying to get him to break from his silly diet of rats," Tae shivered as Ga-Woon scraped his fangs against the curve of her nape. "Quit it Ga-Woon I have to get ready for tonight." Tae frowned but laughed when Ga-Woon licked a few drops of blood away before it could trickle all the way down the curve.

"Do you really want me to quit?" Ga-Woon lifted his head and smirked at her.

"Nooo but if you don't stop now Kun-Kang is going to get jealous and chew my ear off. He thinks I'm stealing his best friend away from him. But I'm not stealing you, am I?" she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck before smiling.

"You did bite me and took me away from my family," Ga-Woon smiled as Tae nipped playfully at his chin.

"Yes I'm still waiting for my thank you," Tae laughed before pressing her lips gently against his.

"Thank you my love," Ga-Woon said against her lips. He tightened his arms around her waist deepening their kiss when Jung-Woo opened the door.

"Get a room you two," he growled and threw a pillow at Ga-Woon's head before disappearing back inside.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him," Ga-Woon growled pulling away from Tae but she quickly grabbed his hand.

"No… we must prepare for the party because Master is coming home," Tae blushed happily in joy and tugged him away from the doorknob.

"Kun Kang? Really?"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me but this story idea is mine. I hope you enjoy and look forward to any comments you might have.

Dying to Love You

Chapter Two

Que-Min's heart didn't stop beating hard in her ears until she entered her own home. Her face flushed she closed the door and leaned against it.

"Jung-Woo," she breathed closing her eyes as she brought back the memory of him. When he first looked at her, his brown eyes gazed out lazily as if she was nothing but another bystander. But still she could feel his eyes looking down on her face as if he would memorize each subtle curve of cheekbones, mouth, nose and brow.

"Aaaahhh," Que-Min pressed her hands to her cheek trying to stop her imagination from getting the best of her when she heard the phone. Quickly she darted towards the phone seeing that no one was home yet.

"Yobosaeyo," she breathed breathlessly into the receiver and soon heard Yeon-Wha's voice.

"Hey there Que-Min guess what?"

"Oh no I'm not good at guessing games just tell me straight up." Que-Min took the cordless phone up the stairs and almost winced as she realized she forgot to take off her shoes. Quickly she slipped them off and put them by the door before slipping on her slippers.

"Weeelllll," dragged out Yeon-Wha slightly disappointed that Que-Min wouldn't play along. "I heard from a reliable source that Kun-Kang is returning home and his friends are celebrating at that new club a few blocks from the pawn shop with the pink lawn flamingo in the window. You know the one."

"What Club Mystic?" Que-Min quickly took a mop to the floor before sighing in satisfaction and walking back up the stairs. "Aren't minors forbidden to attend?"

"Well you have to know the right people but get this Ga-Woon and Jung-Woo will be there," she nearly squealed in delight as she said their names.

Que-Min held the phone at arms length from her and grimaced. "I get that your excited but you don't have to take it out on my poor ears," grumbled Que-Min to the receiver. Then she cautiously pressed it against her ear again.

"Well one of the members of the _Pretty Girl Fan Club_ was able to make a few fake ID's. All we have to do is slip a small picture of ourselves in. So are you in or not?" Yeon-Wha paused for a few heartbeats before taking her silence as a yes. "Meet you at the entrance in two hours and bring your picture."

"But… but…" But it was too late as Que-Min heard the line click and she was left hearing the soft hum of a dead line. "Kami what did I let her drag me into." But she bit down hard on her bottom lip in excitement.

'Jung-Woo up close, live and personal,' she thought liking the sounds to that as she riffled through her clothes.

THREE HOURS LATER AT THE CLUB

Tae couldn't help but growl to herself as she saw Kun-Kang leaning over her boyfriend. 'He's probably going to seduce him away from me,' she thought as she balled her fists up.

She tapped her high-heeled sandal impatiently against the floor. Her face lighting up with first blue then red strobe lights as it strayed towards the bar stand she was leaning against.

She was ready to snap and go towards them when she saw someone standing in front of her blocking her view of the two vampires.

"What the hell is your problem? Move!" Tae pushed the guy back but he quickly grabbed her hand before jerking her close to him.

She felt her body thudding against the stranger's before the burly guy wrapped an arm tightly around her waist to trap her close to him. Sweat and heavy cologne assailed her nostrils as she felt him burying his face into her short hair taking in her scent.

"You smell good enough to eat," he mumbled drunkenly.

"Do you… do you think?" Tae an evil glint lit her eyes quickly before she looked up at him with a shy smile. "Can you bring down your head so I can whisper something in your ear?"

"Sure babe," the man said as he bent his head down. A goofy smile graced his face as he wondered what naughty thing she might have to say to him.

As soon as his fleshy ear was close enough she sank her teeth into it. Ripping hard until blood filled her mouth and he took a step back, clutching his ear.

"You bitch!" he said barely above a whisper, his eyes widen in fright as he stumbled back before running way.

Tae screwed her face in disgust and wiped her bloody lips on a bar napkin.

"Even his blood tastes like beer," she said displeased before she walked over to Kun-Kang and Ga-Woon. She frowned and tugged Ga-Woon from Kun-Kang before wrapping her arms around his one. "Excuse us," Tae said trying not to sound rude.

"No come here Tae." Kun-Kang grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and she blushed furiously before looking away. "What is it Master?" she said softly as she looked down.

"Look at me," Kun-Kung commanded and she grudgingly dragged her eyes up to him before frowning. He held her head up by holding onto her chin and leaned close, their lips almost touching.

Tae's heart would have quickened at that moment if she still had a pulse as their breath mingled together. She looked up at him mesmerized, unable to hear Ga-Woon clearing his throat warningly at them about to walk on forbidden ground.

Kun-Kang darted his eyes up to look up at Ga-Woon before moving to Tae's ear. His lips brushing against the soft pink shell as he whispered, "Your just as stubborn as Jung-Woo I see."

"Your so mean Kun-Kang!" she growled and hit him with her fists against his chest before allowing him to fold her into his arms. She had expected something more then for him to insult her by comparing her to Jung-Woo but she sighed knowing that from him she should take it as a compliment.

"We've missed you," she sighed reluctantly knowing that everything was so much alive when he was around.

"And where is your other half?" Kun-Kang asked as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Hmm? Jung-Woo right? Well he won't listen to me as usual. But at least he's here somewhere. He wouldn't dare miss your coming home party," she smiled up at him mischievously her fangs peeking slightly over her lips. "Maybe you should greet him."

"I will and this time he has no place to hide this time," Kun-Kan said firmly before brushing a kiss against Tae's cheek.

OUTSIDE THE CLUB

Jung-Woo rested his back against the wall as he chewed on his straw. His body mostly in shadow he was confident that no one would recognize who he was unless they came up really close.

He peered at the others waiting in line to get in. They chattered excitedly some even turning on car radios and dancing to the music from it.

He knew that he should be inside, letting the pulsing music wash over him but he also knew that Kun-Kang was in there and waiting. He didn't feel like talking to the blonde, not now and not ever if he could help it. He still felt a bit of bitterness at how Kun-Kang had tricked him and his cousin into this life.

His hands fell into the pockets of his baggy pants where straps connecting it crisscrossed from his waist up to his chest. A tight short sleeve, black shirt and black fingerless gloves were all he was grudgingly able to wear for this occasion.

Tae had wanted him to cut his hair at least a little bit because it was starting to fall pass his shoulders again but he refused.

'The last time I had a hair cut Tae snuck into my room during the daytime while I was asleep and sheered the shit out of it,' he thought and frowned at the thought.

He dragged himself up into a standing position when his eyes fell on the face of the girl from the window. He tossed his straw aside and strode casually towards the waiting line before calling out her name questioningly.

"Que-Min?"

She turned her eyes curiously to the male that had called her name before taking a step back.

"I… uh… Jung-Woo?" she stuttered her face flaming a bright red.

Those mesmerizing eyes were all she could think about as he stepped closer to her. His warm breath stirring the bangs covering her brow as he leaned forward to look into her eyes.

"Tae was right you were that cute little tomboy who followed us around when we were little," he commented as he scrutinized her.

"C… cute little tomboy?" Que-Min squeaked and felt she was going to die right there.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Three

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have taken the time to review my story. I do not own Kill Me, Kiss Me but I do love the manga. It's a bit OOC so yeah… be warned oh and a bit of Yaoi. I hope you enjoy and look forward to any comments you may have.

Dying to Love You

Chapter Three

"Yes, did I say something wrong?" He looked curiously at her.

"Oh no, she's just not used too such a comment from a cute guy like you. Um I mean can we please have your picture for the _Pretty Girl Fan Club?_ It will be really quick I promise," Yeon-Wha pulled out a camera from her purse and smiled.

"Well I don't really—" Jung-Woo started to back away. Vampires weren't really what you called photogenic. The only reason Kun-Kang was able to take photographs was because of a special concoction he makes ever five years. It was too much trouble preparing it for Jung-Woo to do for a simple picture or a glance at himself in the mirror.

"But Jung-Woo," Yeon-Wha quickly pushed Que-Min besides Jung-Woo, making her hold tightly to his waist. "Hold him still Que-Min," Yeon-Wha squealed and quickly clicked at the camera's button.

"That will be enough photography," a cold voice interrupted the photo session and yanked Jung-Woo away.

Jung-Woo shivered knowing easily who it was who just saved his ass and he didn't like it one bit. "I could handle myself Kun-Kang," Jung-Woo yanked his hand from Kun-Kang before walking off into the club. 'Kami I hate him.'

"Oh my kami I'm sorry Kun-Kang." Que-Min thought Yeon-Wha was going to pass out from sheer joy. But Yeon-Wha quickly recovered as she began to snap frantically at the camera taking pictures of Kun-Kang.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to take any more pictures of me either." Kun Kung nimbly plucked the camera from Yeon-Wha's hands and offered her an apologetic smile to stopper her protests.

He quickly took the roll of film from the camera before handing her camera back. "I think I will keep the film. My agent will have a heart attack if she thinks I was being stolen away by pretty girls like you," he quickly amended suavely before going into the club.

"He touched my camera. Que-Min did you see? Did you?" Yeon-Wha looked reverently at the camera in her hands.

"He just stole your film and all you can say is he touched my camera!" Que-Min rounded on her friend and glared at her.

"Do I detect the hint of jealously?" Yeon-Wha straightened her glasses and looked with a small smile at her. "I know if he had touched something of yours you wouldn't be acting so… so uptight."

"UPTIGHT! HE JUST STOLE YOUR FILM!" Que-Min almost screamed but stopped when she noticed people turning in line to stare at her strangely. "I mean," she began to nibble on her bottom lip, her voice barely a whisper. "That's something you shouldn't be proud of Yeon-Wha."

"I don't mind I can always get more. And remember Que-Min you did get to touch Jung-Woo… embrace him almost," Yeon-Wha smiled happily before putting her camera in a Ziploc bag so it wouldn't be harmed.

"Kami Yeon-Wha your hopeless," Que-Min sighed before wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder.

INSIDE THE CLUB

As soon as Kun Kang walked into the club he felt his whole body vibrating with the intense techno music. His eyes roamed across the crowd looking for only one person and narrowed when he spotted him.

Jung-Woo was cozying up to a female, hips swaying to the contagious beat. Kun Kang wasn't sure it was too make him jealous that he did this or because he just loved to dance. As he moved closer to Jung-Woo he could see him tense up, not bothering to turn to face him.

"Jung-Woo we need to talk," Kun Kang tried to sound civil but there was a hint of impatience in his voice.

"No, can't you see I'm dancing," Jung-Woo pulled the girl closer to him giving the girl one of his rare smiles.

"When you're tired of dancing and acting like a fool we will talk." It was never a suggestion with him, always a order. And Jung-Woo heard it loud and clear. Vampires could never disobey their master no matter how hard they might try. He would cave in eventually and he hated the fact very much.

He cursed softly under his breath before untangling his arms from around the female ignoring her protests. He followed slowly behind Kun Kang dragging his feet as he went. His face was expressionless as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You rang," Jung-Woo raised his big brown eyes up at him. He couldn't hide the irritation in the chocolate depths.

"You still aren't mad at me… are you?" Kun tried to form a small disapproving look but his eyes shone with amusement. He had led Jung-Woo to a dark corner so that they could have a little privacy even in such a crowded place.

"I can't forgive. I never will forgive you tricking me and Tae into this life," Jung-Woo narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward. He glared accusingly up at Kun and let out a surprise gasp as he felt the older boy's lips pressed firmly against his.

Jung-Woo tried desperately to pull away but Kun's hand shot to the back of his head to keep him in place. Kun's tongue flickered across Jung-Woo's lips trying to coax them open but Jung-Woo kept them firmly closed.

He could hear a low, furious chuckle from Kun as one hand ran leisurely through Jung-Woo's hair while his other hand creep up into the inside of Jung-Woo's shirt. His fingers brushing against the young ones nipple he stole the chance when Jung-Woo let out a surprise gasp.

Tongue invading, Kun relished in tasting every corner of Jung-Woo's mouth reveling in how sweet it was. He only grudgingly broke their kiss when he heard Jung-Woo laboring for air but even as he pulled his lips away from the other's his still hovered inches away.

"I never tricked you Jung-Woo. You and your cousin came willingly into my services. I have… only noble attention for the both of you." He brushed a lock of hair lovingly from Jung-Woo's forehead and watched in amusement as the younger shivered.

Jung-Woo tried desperately to look away from Kun-Kang's eyes but he couldn't. And he slowly felt the need to running from him quickly. "Bastard," he breathed accusingly before he pressed his lips against Kun's.

Kun didn't even cry in pain as Jung-Woo bit viciously down on his bottom lip, sucking eagerly at it. Jung-Woo had missed the taste of his Master's blood though he would deny it with everything in his body.

"You need to feed," Kun said gruffly but not unkindly when Kun broke their kiss.

"No," Jung-Woo murmured hoarsely. "I don't need anything from you or anyone," he looked with hunger at Kun's bottom lip that still had a bit of blood clinging to it. He was about to move in to lick it away when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me… what are you doing with my guy?"

Jung-Woo pulled away from Kun-Kang quickly but the older man wouldn't allow him as he turned him and leaned Jung-Woo's back against his chest.

"Can we help you?" Kun said coldly making Jung-Woo shiver in his arms at the sound.

"Yeah you can. Let go of my guy!" The girl growled and reached for Jung-Woo's hand just as quickly as Kun reached for hers.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed if they did. I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me. I just enjoy reading it and I hope you enjoy reading my story. Oh yeah a bit of yaoi and of something else so be warned.

Dying to Love You

Chapter Four

"She kind of reminds me of your cousin Tae doesn't she," Kun whispered conspirately in Jung-Woo's ear before bringing his attention back on the girl. "You let go of his hand and then I'll think of letting go of yours," his smile glacial.

"I… I… you have no right. I am Zhen Juan junior member of the _Pretty Girl Fan Club,_" she huffed importantly.

"Zhen Juan huh? Well your name does not lie when it says your _pretty and precious_," his smile soften dramatically and Zhen Juan looked at him in confusion.

"Wha…" She let go of Jung-Woo's hand in surprise as she felt her eyes drawn to Kun's.

"Yes such a pretty one as you wouldn't mind sharing, would you? There is enough of you to go around," his voice seemed to wrap seductively around her like a cacoon that she felt herself unable to escape from.

"M… maybe," she whispered breathlessly licking suddenly dry lips.

"Ah and you look thirsty. We should all have a drink," Kun grabbed Jung-Woo's hand so that he wouldn't try to escape him. "When was the last time you fed?" he whispered in the shell of the younger man's ear.

"I'm not hungry," Jung-Woo retorted stubbornly frowning at Zhen Juan who quickly volunteered to get the drinks.

Kun pulled out a dagger and sliced at his wrist so that blood began to ooze from the cut before running down the slender thing. He didn't even have to tease Jung-Woo by bringing it to him because already the fragile boy drew the wrist to his waiting lips.

Licking hard against the wrist as he demanded more his fangs nipped down gently. His eyes started to flutter close as he sucked and nipped.

"Mmmm I see, that long." Kun knew he should stop Jung-Woo before he got carried away but then again it felt too damn good to stop now. He only pulled his wrist away when he noticed Jung-Woo ready to sheath his fangs to the hilt into Kun's wrist.

"Bad boy Jung-Woo," he murmured in amusement in the shell of Jung-Woo's ear before nipping it to scold and toy with him. He could feel the younger man leaning against him and smiled against his hair before gathering his ear into his mouth. Licking the underside of it before giving it a slight tug.

"K… Kun?"

"Hmm?" Kun liked it when the boy let the name roll from his full lips.

"Kun she's back," he pointed to Zhen Juan as she came back with the drinks.

"Sorry for taking so long," she smiled brightly at them.

"Of course you are," Kun refrained from growling at the girl but he had ruined his fun. With a careless arm wrapped possessively around Jung-Woo's waist he took the drink offered to him. "Thank you."

"Y… Your welcome," she blushed happily wondering again how she could think such a cute guy like Kun could be so bad. Her eyes flickered to Jung-Woo who seemed almost fragile in Kun's arms. "Want a drink?"

Wordlessly Jung-Woo picked up the drink ignoring Kun's warning words. "Don't baby me," Jung-Woo said in his monotone voice before letting the fiery liquid of the gin slide down his throat to lie comfortably searing in her stomach.

"Your funeral," Kun smiled against his glass as he swallowed his drink in one go.

"Humph," Jung-Woo murmured before reaching for Zhen Juan's glass of gin.

That second glass seemed to seal his fate as everything blended into a beautiful blur as he heard Zhen Juan laugh as Jung-Woo slumped in Kun's arms. He vaguely remember how Kun had reassured his cousin that Jung-Woo was alright before ordering a cab to take them back to the apartment complex.

A vampire lived in every room in that complex whether part of Kun's followers or not Jung-Woo had never bothered to really ask. He knew Kun was carrying him and growled irritably at the fact only to be kissed gently which shut him up for a few minutes.

Kun laid him down on black silk sheets in his room before turning to Zhen Juan. "Strip," he commanded as he sat down on the bed tugging Jung-Woo's head in his lap.

Zhen Juan would have normally bulked and start arguing but she couldn't ignore Kun Kang. Didn't want to as she began to unbutton her shirt slowly, her cheeks flushing from both excitement and drink.

Jung-Woo could feel fingers running through his hair before one hand strayed to run over his side. He watched nonchalantly as Zhen Juan stripped to her panties and bra kicking her jeans off one foot when it didn't come off fast enough.

"Kiss me," Kun commanded his eyes looking expertly over her curves.

She nodded her head shyly then walked towards them. Leaning forward she kissed Kun shyly a light brushing of the lips before she was ready to back away but the blonde vampire wouldn't let her as he pulled her closer.

He grabbed her hair to kiss her viciously smirking as he heard her moan into his mouth.

Jung-Woo on the other hand flicked his tongue across Zhen Juan's belly button as if determined to see how she tasted like. He let out a frustrated sound as he felt Zhen Juan step back from this, she had forgotten all about the other one. But Jung-Woo hadn't forgotten about her… about the pulse his questing tongue managed to find.

He sat up from Kun's lap and stood up swaying slightly on his feet. He took a few steps towards her and kissed her viciously drawing blood from lips so that she screamed into his mouth. It was so intoxicating that he grabbed her wrist when she tried to pull away.

"Please I…" she was falling out of Kun's trance quickly and Jung-Woo knew it so he broke the kiss reluctantly. "Lay down on the bed," he pointed towards the bed but his mark was way off. He frowned down at his hand for not pointing straight but he knew he had gotten his point across as Zhen Juan moved to obey his words just as seductive as Kun's.

Kun laid down on his stomach to look at the young, trembling flesh beside him. A tongue darted out to lick away a tear that had rolled unconsciously down her cheek.

"Mine," Jung-Woo breathed hungrily as he climbed on the bed from the other side. His fangs unsheathed as he ran one of them across her belly before flicking his tongue across the warm, metallic blood pooling from the cuts.

"Ours," Kun spoke a minute later as he kissed Zhen Juan's throat. She was openly sobbing now but she also seemed to want more. She grabbed a fistful of Kun's hair and yanked his head up before kissing him hungrily, blood still beading on her lips.

Jung-Woo lifted up his chocolate eyes, a frown gracing his beautiful face. His lips were dripping with the blood of Zhen Juan as he watched them kiss. In his drunken state he knew he didn't want the human near Kun as he moved forward and nipped at Kun's shoulder.

Fangs sinking into blood and sinew he reveled in the shiver that raked Kun's body as he moaned into Zhen Juan's mouth. Kun pulled away from Zhen Juan's hungry lips to look at Jung-Woo accusingly. "Watch it Jung-Woo," Kun looked at him strictly not admitting he enjoyed it.

A flicker of amusement shown in Jung-Woo's eyes as he brazenly licked his own fang covered in Kun's blood. Kun growled excited yet irritated, ignoring Zhen Juan fingers that eagerly began to unbutton his shirt.

Kun and Jung-Woo leaned forward to kiss before turning their attentions to the young woman in bed. Kun began to unsnap her bra as Jung-Woo kissed her. Kun brushed a finger against Zhen Juan's nipple to hear her cry of pleasure before Jung-Woo's lips absorbed it.

Kun's eyes were on Jung-Woo barely leaving him even as drove out more sounds from Zhen Juan. This was a time for blood and lust, the perfect time for Jung-Woo to break his fast.

And Jung-Woo seemed to think so too because fangs soon sank into Zhen Juan's neck coupled by her screams.

"Shhhh… It will all be over soon," Kun smiled lazily down into those frighten eyes as he stroked a lock of her hair from her face.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Five

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed me. I do now own Kill Me, Kiss me but I hope to have fun writing this story. I look forward to your comments so please feel free to.

Dying to Love You

Chapter Five

Jung-Woo dragged his eyes slowly open as he felt sleep deserting him.

Something cold and stiff was pressed against his arms and he almost gagged when he realized what it was.

He recoiled from the dead woman's body before he found himself thudding against something hard.

"So your up," drawled a voice a little above his head.

Jung-Woo's head turned around to look into Kun's ice blue eyes. He was ready to gasp but Kun already covered his lips with his own. But Jung-Woo pushed his hands against Kun's bare chest breaking their kiss before sitting up.

He clutched at his head from sitting up quickly and grimaced. "I shouldn't have drunk anything last night."

"Yeah well I tried to warn you," Kun looked in amusement at Jung-Woo. He wasn't really sorry at all that Kun had drunk so much. It had helped loosen Jung-Woo up more then he could have done by normal means.

Jung-Woo dragged his chocolate eyes towards Kun and looked accusingly at him. "Bastard," he grumbled, he could still taste Kun and Zhen Juan's blood in his mouth.

"Such pleasantries at this time in the morning?" Kun gave him a bored looking before sitting up. "You had to feed. You wouldn't survive otherwise."

"It's not like I was going to die," Jung Woo looked at him bitterly before turning his eyes away. "You're… you're naked and I am… I am…" he lifted the sheets still around his waist and sighed in relief at the sight of his boxers.

"No I didn't take advantage of you… yet. We just had a little bit of fun." Kun lips curled slowly upward showing his fangs off perfectly.

"That fun part worries me," Jung-Woo ran his fingers through his honey burnt blonde hair before sliding out of the bed.

"Aren't you even bothered that there is a dead girl in the bed?" Kun frowned slightly wanting to at least raise some other response out of him other then cold indifference.

Jung-Woo shrugged his shoulders as he stood avoiding the patch of light that crept from behind the curtains. "It's none of her my concern now." He quickly slipped out of the room not even bothering to gather up his clothes.

OUTSIDE KUN'S ROOM

"What were you doing in Kun's room?" Tae looked accusingly at Jung-Woo as soon as he closed the door. A look of hurt and anger was mixed on her face.

"Nothing," he began to walk pass her, his feet padding softly towards his room.

"Liar something did happen. I mean look all you have is your boxers on and you just came from Kun's room. It's no secret that he favors you," she flung her arm out across the wall blocking his way. "Speak damn it."

"You should be happy… he got me to feed," he ducked under her arm and continued to walk to his room. "So congratulations."

"Jung-Woo," she whined, tempted to follow him. Taking two steps forwards she suddenly stopped and shook her head. "You're a big boy now I shouldn't baby you," she breathed as she quickly turned and left before she changed her mind.

Jung-Woo paused at his door, his hand on the doorknob waiting for his cousin to march towards him and slap him for being such a prick. But nothing came. Not the blow… not even the sight of brown eyes so like his own, glaring down at him.

Sighing he opened the door and walked inside. His feet quickly took him to the bathroom for a welcoming shower. 'What's so important in me feeding?' he thought to himself as he turned on the faucet and took off his boxers. 'I won't starve too death… I can't die.'

'But they don't want to see you waste away,' came another thought in his head.

"They shouldn't worry about me. If I waste away it's a better fate then staying like this," he said softly as he stepped into the shower and let the cleansing water wash over him.

AT QUE-MIN'S HOUSE, THAT AFTERNOON

"Play with me," Que-Ha whined pressing Que-Min's cheeks together before stretching them out again like it was putty.

"Don't you have any friends you can terrorize," Que-Min opened one eye before she closed it again.

"Your no fun big sister," he huffed puffing out his cheeks. "Besides they are busy."

"Then go look at your Saturday cartoons," she growled and pushed him off her only to hear a soft thud as he landed on the ground.

"MOM QUE-MIN—"

"Okay, okay I'll play with you just shut up alright. Sheesh," Que-Min quickly stood up and combed her fingers through her hair. "Your such a pain sometimes."

"You don't mean that," Que-Ha smiled before he began to run around her in circles.

"Gah stop your getting me dizzy," she placed her hand on his head to slow him down and he pushed her hand away.

"Come on lay back down on the bed I want you to lift me up with your legs again," he pushed her gently trying to knock her back down on the bed but she wouldn't budge. "Come on pwweaaasssee. Play with me," he began to whine.

"Fine just stop that," she sighed as she settled back on the bed and allowed him to climb on it as well. She placed her legs together so he wouldn't fall as he climbed on before shea began to lift them up and down.

"One…"

"Que-Ha," growled Que-Min.

"Two… huh?" he peered down at her curiously.

"Do you have to count it?" she looked peevishly up at him.

"Three… yeah I wanna see how many you can do," he grinned down at her. "Four."

"Grr…" she growled before turning her head in surprise when she heard the phone ringing. She kept on lifting her legs up and down while she reached out her hands for the phone and cradled the receiver against her ear. "Yobosaeyo," she greeted automatically.

"Guess who," the female voice came from the receiver.

"I told you I wasn't good at guessing games Yeon-Wha," grumbled Que-Min already put off.

"Oh look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or is it your still mad because you didn't get inside the club?" Yeon-Wha seemed amused. "Anyway just turn on the television to channel four. There is a special broadcast I don't know what it is yet but it's suppose to be very important."

Que-Min let her brother fall off her legs ignoring his protests as she grabbed the remote and flicked on the television.

"It seems that a body was found behind the alley of Club Mystic. Her throat was slit opened and cuts litter her body. Police do not know if there was any signs of a struggle or if there was any witness to such a tragic crime… making this the tenth case like this in a month."

"That's… that's Zhen Juan," she gasped dropping the phone to the floor as she covered her mouth with her hands.

To be continued…

A/N: I had Zhen Juan have her throat slit open to hide the bite mark on her neck and her covered in cuts to hide any other bite marks on her body.

Also the reason everyone keeps pressuring Jung-Woo to feed is because it's unnatural for a vampire not too. It makes them weak and makes it harder to rejuvenate in case of injury. And besides they are just worried about him especially Tae.


	6. Chapter Six

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed me. I do now own Kill Me, Kiss me but I hope to have fun writing this story. I look forward to your comments so please feel free to.

Dying to Love You

Chapter Six

"Whose Zhen Juan? Let me see sis!" Que-Ha tried to push past her to see the television set that she had been blocking with her body when she turned it off.

"I think we should… you know play outside," Que-Min said with false cheer. She set her remote down with trembling fingers and picked up Que-Ha to bury her face against his neck. She wanted to cry so badly but the tears wouldn't come.

"Hey what's wrong big sister?" Que-Ha asked suspiciously wondering why she was becoming so nice.

"Let's just go outside to play Que-Ha. I'll even buy you an ice cream. Just… just don't ask me any questions right now, okay?" she looked at her brother with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh all right," he let out a huge sigh though he didn't try to put up any struggle. The look in his sister's eyes told him clearly that something wasn't right.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE PARK

"It's about to rain sis," Que-Ha mumbled accusingly at his sister.

"No it's not, it just looks that way," Que-Min smiled nervously even though she doubted it. She could see the white clouds quickly turning gray and angry with waiting rain.

"No ones really even at the playground," he sighed.

"Well aren't you lucky that means you get it all to yourself, doesn't it?" Que-Min tried another tact.

"Weeelll yeah I guess," her brother mused before he spotted something of interest. He quickly let go of his sister's hand and dashed towards a guy sitting on a park bench holding a white puppy in his lap.

"Hey don't run from me!" Que-Min called out.

"Oh a puppy. What's his name Mister?" Que-Ha had skidded to a halt almost colliding into the man. He was now already reaching out to pet him when Que-Min snatched him away.

"You really shouldn't talk to strangers Que-Ha," Que-Min was too busy paying attention to her kid brother to notice who the owner of the dog was.

"Am I really that strange?" Jung-Woo could see recognition reflected in her dark orbs.

Just as easily as Que-Min could see the hurt reflected in his eyes before he hid it. "Go and play Que-Ha," Que-Min waved off her brother and his protest. Her breath was caught in her throat but he had fluidly gotten to his feet and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your not actually normal," he took out a straw from his pocket and placed it between his lips.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean," Que-Min bristled as she took his straw from his mouth and chucked it.

"Take it as a compliment. It just means your one of the interesting ones," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

'Why couldn't he say something more along the lines of your unique or even special? I could settle for that but one of the interesting ones?' She had already pictured their first meeting over and over again in her head. But some reason it always seemed to be nighttime.

'_Who would be out in the playground at this hour,' Que-Min thought to herself before she recognized Jung-Woo sitting on a swing._

_He pushed off gently not bothering to keep the swing going by kicking in and out with those long legs of his. He just sat there with his cheek pressed up against the cold metal chain suspending his seat. And as soon as he came to a complete halt he pushed off once more._

"_Hi there," Que-Min ventured out hesitantly and waved her hand towards him before pulling it against her chest. 'He probably wants to be alone,' she thought bitterly and was ready to turn and leave but then he spoke._

"_Hey… I wanna talk to you," he dragged his chocolate eyes towards her and she couldn't help but take a step forward towards him. _

"_About what?" she queried looking around to see if they were all alone._

"_What do you think of the moon?" he asked as he tilted his head back to look at the silver disk high up in the sky._

_Que-Min couldn't help her eyes being drawn to the gracious curve of his neck. "It's breathtaking," she breathed taking another step forward._

"_Do you really think so?" His eyes were suddenly back on her as a smile eased slowly onto his lips. "Or are you saying that for my benefit?"_

"_I… never. I think you're really… I mean the moon's really beautiful," she quickly caught herself before looking away. "So pale and aloof but majestic as it…" she trailed off her face burning up. "You know you shouldn't be out here. There is a murderer on the loose."_

"_Really?" he got off the swing and closed the distance between them. "And did you come all the way out here to protect me?" He drawled as he caught her chin in his hand so she wouldn't be able to look away from him._

"_I…" she couldn't drag her eyes away from even she wanted to. She could already feel herself melting in the chocolate depths._

"_So where you?" she could feel a careless fingertip brushing across her lips and she felt weak._

"_I…" was all she was able to get out as her heart thudded in her ears. 'I can feel the heat from his body,' she thought hazily as her eyes focused on those perfect lips of his. Watching them move and form as he talked to her._

"_Here is another question then for you if you don't want to answer the other._

"_Y… yes?_

"_Can I kiss you?" he brushed his finger once more across her lips so she gasped, her lips parting slightly. "I'll take that as a yes then," he smiled and Que-Min couldn't help but feel her eyes close as his lips—_

"Hey are you there?" He waved his hand in her face again so that this time she refocused her eyes back on him though she still seemed dazed. "You wanna walk?" Jung-Woo nodded his head to a worn out path leading away from the playground.

She seemed stunned as she dragged herself completely from her waking dream. "I… I…"

"It's not like I'm going to bite," but his gaze had wandered away from her as he said that as if something else had caught his attention. "If you don't want to go you don't have to, you know," his chocolate eyes flickered back to her so that she felt she was melting in their depths.

"N… no of course not. I… um… yes," she nodded her head eagerly. 'This is a chance of a lifetime,' she thought excitedly.

But before she could take another forward she felt someone grab her hand. She turned her head an angry retort ready to fire at her intruder when her words dried up. "G… Ghoon-Hahm. Oh my god I forgot we had a date didn't we?"

"Oh my god yes we had a date," he said sarcastically. "And who the hell is he?"

"He's no one so don't you dare try hurting him," Que-Min stood in front of Jung-Woo to block his taller frame with her smaller one. "He's a… um friend."

"Well then your um friend can answer his own self can't he?" Ghoon-Hahm pulled her away from Jung-Woo and cracked his knuckles. "What is your business with your girlfriend?"

"Ghoon-Hahm stop it damn it!" she was ready to drive her booted foot into his shin but he quickly grabbed it and gave it a warning squeeze. "Ghoon-Hahm please," she murmured breathlessly as she looked at him. It was already starting to rain again.

"Take your little brother and go home. I just want to have a little chat," Ghoon-Hahm tried his best to give her a reassuring smile but she was not fooled at all.

"And what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Jung-Woo's chocolate eyes sparked with defiance, a small smile curling on his pale lips.

WHERE TAE IS

"Kun we need to talk," Tae slammed the door open so that it bounced against the wall. She walked purposely into the room, her smile frame seem to grow in stature with her anger.

"What about?" Kun asked calmly as he looked lazily at the smoke snaking from the tip of his cigarette.

"What about… WHAT ABOUT!" Tae growled and stomped her foot in frustration before she noticed that Kun was only clothed in blue jeans and nothing else. His golden locks seem to spill against his black, silk sheets and Tae was tempted take a fistful of it and breath in it's heavily scent.

"Yes what about," he turned his lithe frame over onto his stomach before looking at her. Muscles rippled across his back as he stretched and let out a small yawn like a blank panther just awakening. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and looked at her with all the concentration due a rioter.

"God I hate you," she sighed in defeat and sat down on the edge of the bed. She seemed dejected because she had lost the battle before it even really started. Her treacherous body was easily attracted to his even if her heart now belonged to Ga-Woon. 'Besides I'm here for Jung-Woo."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Stop asking questions it's annoying," she made a face before looking at him in disappointment.

"Why?" he smiled before pulling her against him as she made a frustrated, strangling sound. He sat up straight and sat her properly in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist so she could not escape.

"It's because you keep fucking with my cousin's head. And I know that's more then what you want to do with him, am I right?" she took the cigarette house between Kun's lips and placed them to her own to take a long draught.

"Smoking is bad for you," he frowned and took his cigarette back. He was ready to bring it back to his lips when he changed his mind in extinguished against a bedpost.

"Yeah that's why you should quit. But then again it's not like we are going to die or anything from it," she laughed bitterly before leaning against him. "Why did you have to choose him Master? I was so willing for you but you had eyes only for him," she said resentfully.

"It doesn't mean I don't care for you Tae," he kissed her ear affectionately before petting her head as if she was a pet. "I wasn't the one who choose him really. He chose me a long time ago."

"A long time ago?" she seemed to relax at the mere touch of his slim fingertips working through her hair.

"Yes…" he trailed off and kissed her neck eliciting a gasp from her.

"You do realize I'm not Jung-Woo don't you?" her mind screamed for her to get the hell out of there. But already her body seemed to lean back against him comfortably.

"So… what does that have to do with now?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter Seven

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed me. I do now own Kill Me, Kiss me but I hope to have fun writing this story. I look forward to your comments so please feel free to. It always helps motivate me to write more quickly.

---

Dying to Love You

Chapter Seven

"So you really think a pale thing like you can hurt me?" mused Ghoon-Hahm casually as he rifled through his pocket for a lighter and a cigarette. As soon as he found one he began the process of lighting it up before placing it between his lips.

"Easily," Jung-Woo said calmly as he plucked the cigarette from Ghoon-Hahm's lips and tossed it aside.

"Funny guy I see," Ghoon-Hahm mused thoughtfully grinding his lit cigarette into the ground. He had barely finished the process when he swung at Jung-Woo with his fist making a crash course with Jung-Woo's face only for the pale boy to catch it easily.

But even as Jung-Woo smirked and was ready to toss Ghoon-Hahm's hand aside his eyes widen in surprise. Pain radiated through his whole body but was mainly directed to the spot to his abdomen where Ghoon-Hahm's had kicked him in the stomach.

He only had time to look at Ghoon-Hahm in surprise before he found that Ghoon-Hahm had followed it up with a punch to his jaw. Jung-Woo was reeling backwards pain lancing through his whole body before he smashed down against the ground. His body scraping against the rough ground and his head bounce once before settling back down on the hard concrete.

"Thought you were a cocky bastard, huh?" Ghoon-Hahm grinned wolfishly before setting his foot back to the ground. "Shouldn't you be running home now crying?" He smirked at the fallen vampire.

"GHOON-HAHM!" cried out Que-Min in shock. She began to run towards Jung-Woo when she saw a small trickle of blood trailing down the sidewalk from his head. But quickly Ghoon-Hahm thrust his arm out to block her.

"Do what I said Que-Min and go home," ordered Ghoon-Hahm. He turned to glare at Que-Min who had a snappy retort ready on her lips but she quickly swallowed it up.

"Oh why should she go?" Jung-Woo found a smile slowly spreading across his lips. This was his chance to let out some tension and he was going to seize it in a vice. He slowly sat up and rested his hands in his lap. "It's just getting fun," he laughed bitterly before dragging himself to swaying feet.

Que-Min wanted desperately to push Jung-Woo down and tell him to stay that way but her words stuck awkwardly in her throat. She turned her eyes upward when she felt a fat drop of water splash on her nose and then heard Ghoon-Hahm slowly curse to himself.

He pushed Que-Min hard so that she fell onto the grass her eyes looking up at him accusingly only to find her eyes gravitate to Jung-Woo. They watched both in fascination as Jung-Woo looked with disinterest at his own blood after touching it to the back of his head.

"I was hoping to shed the first blood," Jung-Woo mused softly to himself before letting his hand fall to the side. He then smiled showing his unsheathed fangs. "Oh well… my turn," he laughed and moved quickly to Ghoon-Hahm's side in the blink of an eye.

"Shit," cursed Ghoon-Hahm but wasn't able to say anymore as Jung-Woo began to lift the thug up by his throat.

"You should have just let her stay," he said looking at him emotionlessly before tossing him into a tree. The hard slapping of rain as it poured down in torrents masking Jung-Woo's silent footsteps.

WHERE TAE IS

"Yes what does that have to do with now," Tae breathed. She couldn't look away from him even if she wanted to. Her eyes had so easily gravitated from looking into Kun's eyes to looking to his lips.

'Those lips that have probably kissed Jung-Woo on many occasions,' she thought. But quickly she found herself pulling away as quickly as she turned to lean forward. "This isn't right… we shouldn't…" she shook her head trying to snap back to reality.

"You weren't thinking about him when you were kissing me earlier. Were you?" Kun raised an eyebrow questioningly at Tae. There was no need to know what he meant by 'him' because it was clear to both that he meant Ga-Woon.

"Well no… but still…" she trailed off hoping to pick up the conversation later. She tucked a lock of hair behind her hair as she looked away.

"But still what? Does my pupil doubt my intentions?" Kun raised an eyebrow curiously only to smile in amusement, as Tae fervently shook her head no.

"Of course not Master Kun it's just that I am and always will be Ga-Woon's mate. You in fact approved the match and gave us your blessing," she turned her head to look accusingly at him.

"Yes indeed I did," he mused as he allowed fingers to creep under her shirt to run nails gently across her flat abdomen.

"And as such I… I have certain responsibilities," Tae bit her lip to keep back the whimper that wanted to escape like a sigh.

"And yet you have responsibilities to me too. Would you really deny me your body just because of a simple thing?" he challenged pushing her off him to climb on top of her. "I do not take well to rejection."

"Of… Of course not," cried out Tae gasping as she felt him tenderly kiss the curve of her neck. Him towering over her like that didn't seem to erase the thought of him being like that black panther. It just made her think of it more so as he lazily waited before he gobbled her all up.

"Good now I can go for a cigarette. Have you seen my shirt?" Kun looked at Tae for a moment before he got off of her and began to look around on the bed for his shirt.

Tae stared at the ceiling for a few mortal heartbeats before she let out a frustrated scream. "Master or not I'm going to kill your ass," she growled and pounced onto his back. Her legs quickly locked around his waist as both her hands grabbed great clumps of his hair.

"I… what's going on?" gasped one of the vampires. They had pushed open the door to the boss's room hoping to bypass the glacial stare in hopes to help their leader. They stopped short when she noticed the awkward situation.

"My mistake," the male vampire said smiling to himself and was starting to shut the door but stopped when she heard Tae's cry.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him don't you dare try to stop me!" she screeched and tugged hard on the handful of hair her teeth unsheathing as she let out her frustration.

"Get off me," Kun said calmly barely flinching as she tugged relentlessly.

"Master maybe I can…" began the male vampire but when he felt Kun's disapproving eyes turn on him he knew he had been dismissed. "As you wish," the male vampire said obediently. He bowed before leaving, the door firmly closed.

"Are you calm now?" Kun said after he heard the soft clicking of the door.

"No," growled Tae breathlessly. She was already formulating plans to rake her fingernails down his unmarred back.

"Then we will have to find another way to release your frustration," Kun turned thoughtful eyes on Tae as he pushed her off easily. Quickly he grabbed both her hands and pushed them above her head pinning them down with one hand before he pressed a hard kiss against her lips and all Tae could do was look at him in arousing confusion.

WHERE JUNG-WOO IS

"Whose weak now," he said bitterly as combed his fingers through his sopping wet locks. He knew that Ghoon-Hahm was alive because he could hear his heart thumping sluggishly in his chest. He just was knocked out and would probably wake up hurting all over.

"W… what's going on?" Que-Min seemed hysterical, as she looked from Ghoon-Hahm's slumped over form then back to the silent Jung-Woo. She was on her hands in knees, her tears blending with the rain that pounded without mercy onto the ground.

Jung-Woo had seemed to change right before her eyes. The careless expression he always wore took on a dangerous look as he unsheathed his fangs. Fangs that she knew could probably sink into flesh like a warm knife through butter.

"You should take your boyfriend home unless you don't want him to catch his death," mused Jung-Woo thoughtfully. He still stood in front of Ghoon-Hahm looked at the head that had lolled to the side, the glasses knocked askew.

"What did… why did you have… what's going on," she cried out in frustration not liking to feel helpless. She thumped her fist against the ground before she glared at the guy she had been crushing since forever. She stood up on trembling legs trying desperately to take charge of the situation.

"Maybe it's best if you don't talk to me anymore," Jung-Woo sneered before he picked up his puppy. He pushed back his soaking bangs with one hand before he turned his back on Que-Min ready to leave her to deal with her boyfriend.

"But I can't help it! I can't help not wanting to know more," she found herself blurting out before she fully realized herself. She bit hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from blurting something else but hoping that the words she did say would make him stay.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will bump into each other again. Something about you is calling to me," he smiled bitterly and turned to look at her over her shoulder. "Better hope I resist that call."

A shiver went down Que-Min spine at that declaration and her legs fell from under her. Sitting down hard on her knees she watched as Jung-Woo pulled a straw from his back pocket. Placing it to those perfectly pale lips he began to disappear into the darkness as if melting into the shadow.

"M… My heart… it's beating so fast," she thought not noticing the goose bumps riding up and down her arms. She just placed her hand against her throat trying to calm herself down as she felt Que-Ha tugging on her sleeve.

WHERE TAE IS

"Are you calm now?" asked Kun finally after two whole hours. He sat up and picked up his shirt that was lying at his feet. "There you are," he grunted as he plucked his pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. He pulled out one lone stick before placing it to his lips and lighting it.

"My body aches all over," groaned Tae as she stared at the wall. Two bottles of tequila lay empty beside her, half eaten lemon wedges littering a small tray along with some salt. She was thoroughly exhausted and lax. She had been sucked, licked and nipped until she couldn't take it anymore.

"If you only allowed me to do what I wanted to do in the first place then we wouldn't to resort to that. I'd bet you'd enjoy me on top of you," he looked back at her and smiles. "We can always—"

"I just bet," grumbled Tae as she sat up and rested her forehead against his bareback. She began to trace designs lazily across the smooth surface with a fingertip smiling to herself as she felt him shiver. She then brushed a kiss against his warm skin before resting her cheek against his shoulder blade.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," mused Kun as he tapped his cigarette a bit against the ashtray.

"Why do you like him? What drives you to possess Jung-Woo so thoroughly?" Tae said after a bit of silence. She had been looking at the bite marks she had littered across his perfect body and rubbed at one he had left on her own shoulder. Then slowly she felt her eyes closing as felt herself being slowly led into sleep but she had to know.

"It all began when I first met him. Actually when I met both of you," started Kun and tugged Tae onto his lap so she could rest her cheek on his chest. "The look of innocence you both radiated was like a balm to my troubled soul," he sighed.

He was finding himself drifting back to that day before he had claimed the both of them as his own.

To be continued…

A/N: No Tae and Kun didn't have sex if that's what you were thinking. They just played a little tequila game of 'Lick, Suck, and Swallow.' Not what I call innocent but they had to release some sexual tension somehow.


End file.
